valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Marina Wulfstan
Sniper |Likes =None |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank = Private |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) Huntress |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles}} '''Marina Wulfstan' is a twenty four year old Squad 7 sniper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. One of the best all round snipers in the game, her incredible marksmanship was taught to her by her father since childhood. An aloof beauty, she prefers to be alone, yet has a soft spot for cute animals like Hans. Despite her rather anti-social attitude, she shows her loyalty to her squadmates during her mission with the Edy Detachment when all six of them fought together against the Imperials. In addition to being the most accurate Squad 7 sniper, she is also the most popular Valkyria Chronicles character in the west and was featured in the downloadable content Edy's Detachment with Edy Nelson, the most popular character in the east. Marina also appears as a member of Squad Seven in the Valkyria Chronicles anime and as a hidden character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile Despising other people interfering with her life above all else, she prefers to be alone. However, though a single glare can send him packing, Ted still tries to chat. Following her father's footsteps, she became a hunter famed for never letting her prey escape. She now lives with a fox she found injured in the mountains. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 125 *Accuracy - 16 *Evasion - 0 *AP - 250 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 182 *Accuracy - 64 *Evasion - 8.8 *AP - 300 *Defense - 1 Personal Potentials *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen allergies mean a steady drain of HP when standing near too much plant life. *'Lone Wolf' - Having allies nearby is a distraction that causes a drop in evasion ability. *'Night Vision' - Their keen sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, letting them fire with enhanced accuracy. *'My Way' - Having no allies nearby lets them think clearly, improving their evasive skills. Battle Potentials *'Nest Master' - Shooting from a position at the top of a ladder grants increased attack power. *'Extra shot '- They can occasionally follow up an attack by loading one more round of ammunition. *'Penetrator' - Their attacks can occasionally ignore the target's defense. *'Ultimate Accuracy' - Their firing accuracy is greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Quotes Selection *"The hunt begins." *"Understood." Attacking *"Nothing personal!" *"Goodnight." *"Hmph." (*) Killing a Foe *"Sweet dreams." Enemy Sighted *"Target sighted." *"New prey sighted." Personal Potentials *"Distracted..." (Pollen Allergy) *"It's easier alone." (Lone Wolf) *"Some predators are nocturnal." (Night Vision) *"I've come this far alone." (My Way) Battle Potentials *"Preparations complete." (Nest Master) *"The hunt continues..." (Extra Shot) *"That won't save you." (Penetrator) *"Checkmate." (Ult. Accuracy) Healed by Ragnaid *"Apologies." Rescuing an Ally *"Man down." After Medic Visit *"If I were better...this wouldn't have..." *"Run fast, Medic!" HP Critical *"I'll make it work." *"If that's an order..." Unconsciousness *"My rifle...where is it...?" Death *"I don't fear death...Solitude...Darkness...have been...faithful companions..." Enter Squad 7 *"Marina Wulfstan...At your command..." Exit Squad 7 *"I understand. If you ever need me, call..." Notes/ Trivia *At level 20, Marina is easily the best Sniper in Valkyria Chronicles, due to her Ultimate Accuracy Potential giving her a permanent +90% accuracy. All Snipers except Catherine O'Hara are capable of having their accuracy rise to 100%, but their accuracy-boosting Potentials are chance-based: Ultimate Accuracy always activates when Marina is selected. *Marina becomes a member of Edy's detatchment and stars in both the Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *Marina appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (Jp) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Marina is probably based off Vasily Zaitsev, a Soviet Sniper made famous during the Battle of Stalingrad. Both learned their hunting skills from their grandfathers and hunted extensively in their childhoods. *In VC2, Marina is a scout, with the choice of her being a sniper like in VC1 being up to the player. Though one could argue to the contrary, she is a respectable Scout. Marina.png Marina.jpg Marina Wulfstan anime.png|Marina's appearance in the anime 5b0b70521b4b0c0c12f167e1f186570b.jpg|Marina Fanart Category:Characters Category:Sniper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters